


Intermission

by WishMage



Series: Marvel Pornshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Do not repost, Don’t copy to another site, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: Steve and Bucky both had a lot of pop culture to catch up on. One night, during one of their movie-watching binges, things heat up.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerWorldProblems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerWorldProblems/gifts).



> The only reason this was written was because MerWorldProblems shouted 'Stucky' when I said in a Marvel rp discord I was considering doing a series of porny Marvel oneshots. How could I resist?
> 
> This work was written in a few minutes, is not betad, and all mistakes are my own.

Steve’s breath escaped him in a shudder as the soft metal of Bucky’s hand slid across his chest, over one sensitive nipple and then down over his abs. His fingers sought out every imperfection in the skin, every light scar that had indicated a would that would have killed most other men. His muscles trembled as he sank back against the other man’s broad form and a moan escaped him when Bucky popped the button on his jeans.  
  
“Bucky... wait, someone’s going to see us.” Steve whispered, feeling like he was in a strange haze of not wanting this to stop, but feeling uncertain it should continue. They’d been watching a movie, leaning on one another as they had since they were kids reading the paper together when things had turned more physical. Steve couldn’t even say who’d started it, they’d just seemed to fall naturally into it.   
  
Now here they were, in the dark, with Steve’s shirt yanked up to expose his torso, writhing in Bucky’s lap as he lazily thrust his clothed erection against Steve and put his hands all over him. Bucky’s hand stilled and he leaned forward until Steve could feel his lips brush the shell of his ear.   
  
“Is that really what you want, Steve?”   
  
Without having to give it any thought, Steve found himself shaking his head no, and Bucky’s hand continued on its journey into his pants. Steve cried out and thrust upward against the hand as it cupped him in his underwear.   
  
“Oh, god, Bucky, _please_ .” He gasped helplessly, shaking his head as he pressed himself fully back against Bucky and then began to thrust his hips in desperate need. The ' _fuck_ 'muttered by Bucky afterward was barely audible, but Steve was suddenly being lifted and turned. He had time to gap in surprise and bring up one hand before he was dropped face first back on the couch. His pants and underwear were yanked down as one and after a brief pause and the sound of trousers dropping, Bucky pressed himself fully to Steve’s back as he wrapped his arms around him.   
  
Steve groaned as Bucky’s member pressed against his tailbone, the base pressing against his crack and their balls sat comfortably against one another. They stayed like that, panting for a few moments before Bucky’s hand found Steve’s cock and he began rubbing how own cock up and down Steve’s crack. It only took Bucky a few minutes to get worked into the state where he _needed_  to be in Steve.   
  
Bucky pulled back suddenly and moved Steve again, this time to the man was forced to grab the back of the couch for balance and his ass was facing the television, and Bucky. He wasted no time before diving in and pressing his tongue to the puckered hole.   
  
The indignant scream of his name that brought made him laugh. When Steve didn’t struggle to break away from him, he continued licking against his hole until he felt he could work his tongue in. Steve didn’t last long after that and forgot entirely to try and modulate his voice, screaming as Bucky’s tongue did things to him he never imagined possible. He sagged against the couch as he recovered, but Bucky showed no signs of stopping and soon he had Steve whimpering as his cock hardened, each twitch sending oversensitized tinges throughout his body.   
  
“Oh, fuck, Bucky.” He panted as he gripped the back of the couch, his hips thrusting mindlessly into the air as he sought that release again. Bucky had worked him open as he rested and now had three fingers in him. EVery time Steve rocked back it sent him moaning, and when Bucky added a forth he shook his head.   
  
“Dammit, Bucky, _hurry up_ !” That was all the confirmation Bucky needed to pull his fingers out, give Steve hole a few more swipes with his tongue and then line up. He took a deep breath as he looked down at his cock pressed against Steve’s perfect, reddened and glistening hole.   
  
“ _Fuck_ .” He grunted again as his gaze followed the line of Steve’s spine up over a muscled back, to perfect shoulders and then Steve’s dirty blond hair. Steve was looking back at him with his lips parted as he panted, eyes half-lidded, and with a lusty expression, Bucky had only ever imagined seeing in his dreams.   
  
He locked eyes with him and groaned as he sank in. He couldn’t help that his eyes closed as heaven engulfed him. He felt as though he'd found peace, his entire body awash with lust and the feeling of coming home. He’d barely adjusted himself after bottoming out when Steve pressed his foot into the couch, caught Bucky’s arm and rolled them so he was suddenly sitting in Bucky’s lap.   
  
Steve landing on him like that forced the air out of his lungs and he’d barely managed to gasp in a breath before Steve began pistoning up and down on his cock like a machine. He got his hands up to grab Steve’s hips and helped him find a rhythm and a bit of balance before he began thrusting up to meet him.   
  
“Oh, _fuck, Steve_!” Bucky cried as they thrust together, their hips crashing brutally into one another as they fucked. It had started off all sweet touched and though their touches were still reverent, they were both desperately chasing release with savage strokes. “Steve, Steve, oh fuck, _Steve, Steve, **Steve**_!” He wasn't sure how long he’d been chanting his name but suddenly Bucky was roaring as his orgasm took him completely by surprise and punched the air out of him.   
  
“Oh my god.” Steve didn’t know why he was so shocked at Bucky’s release but it surprised him, and the feel of the other man inside him was strange. He stopped, eyes wide ad he looked back at Bucky. The man had sagged against the couch, muscled twitching throughout his body and mechanical arm seeming to go haywire as it shifted and the placed expanded and collapsed. It was still spazzing when Bucky suddenly gripped his hips hard and yanked Steve down onto him, fucking upward with a few solid thrusts. That was all it took before Steve was spilling again, this time just on the feeling of Bucky’s cock sliding along his further slicked channel. He recovered, gasping and leaning back against Bucky’s chest, much like the position they’d started in.   
  
“I think I might need to rewatch that movie.” Steve said after a few minutes of staring at the film with Bucky’s cock still in him. He smiled at the warm rumble of the laughter he got in return.   



End file.
